


I Don't Want to be This Way

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: This may be a bit touchy for some readers. Slight violence, but it's Tom. Nothing really too bad, but better safe than sorry.





	I Don't Want to be This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Mental by Sounds Like Harmony.  
> This song reminds me so much of Tom from Star Vs The Forces of Evil I just had to write a short little fic with him singing it to himself to calm down. Poor Tom. I am writing this as if it is after the Blood Moon ball. Tom's P.O.V.

    I pace around my room, still very angry that human had stolen my dance from Star. I growl lowly in my throat and I can feel the flames ready to break the surface once again. I clinch my fists and take a deep breath, launching into my favorite song to calm myself. "And I'm terrified of what you'll find, when you see the me that no one sees, when you see the things I keep left in the dark," I internally cringe at how true those lyrics are for my precious Starship.  
    "And I'm terrified of what you'll find, when you hear the thoughts that haunt my mind," that brat that stole my dance from me shall die I think bitterly. "The monster that I keep inside my head," and am not successful at keeping it there I feel ashamed. "And I swear I'm not okay, although I try to force a smile," I smile to myself to prove a point. "I swear I'm not okay, this thing is taking over," I won't let it take lover this time! I fight back the flames.  
    "Someone get me mental help, I'm concerned about my mental health," I shake my head; I don't need mental help. I can do this on my own. "I think a lot about you, the wolf that's raging on inside my head," or it could be the demon that I am. "Someone save me from myself, I'm concerned about my mental health," I sigh internally.  
    "I think a lot about you, the wolf that's raging on inside my head," I take a breath and close my eyes, knowing the flames are still just under the surface. "And I'm scared to death of what you'll think of me when I break down and start to scream," my precious Starship, would you accept the true me? "I'm not okay, I'm not okay," I shake my head, knowing I really am not okay.  
    "I wish these thoughts would go away," I really do. Even if that human ruined my dance! I continue singing before the flames can come through the surface. "I got a couple pills that I could take, I know it breaks my heart but that's okay, 'cause everything, everything would go. Away," I feel my anger start to ebb, the flames beneath the surface calming.  
    "And I swear I'm not okay, although I try to force a smile," for my lovely Starship. "I swear I'm not okay, this thing is taking over," I let out a short laugh, knowing I am beating whatever it is that makes me so angry. "Someone get me mental hell, I'm concerned about my mental health," maybe just a little help wouldn't hurt. "I think a lot about you, the wolf that's raging on inside my head," I frown. Maybe it really is a wolf inside of me.  
    "Go away, go away, come again another day," I increase my volume. "Go away, go away, come again another day," I feel the flames stop trying to break the surface completely. "Go away, go away, come again another day," the flames die out. "Go away, go away, come again another," I shush quietly to myself like he does in the song.  
    "Someone get me mental help, I'm concerned about my mental health," maybe Brian could help me? "I think a lot about you, the wolf that's raging on inside my head," I feel calmness take over me. "Someone save me from myself, I'm concerned about my mental health," I do need help, I finally admit to myself. "I think a lot about you, the wolf that's raging on inside my head," I open my eyes and take a breath, smiling at the new, unusual feeling of calm.


End file.
